Castiel's Priest Kink
by awakeningg
Summary: Castiel finds himself strangely attracted to Sam when he finds him in a priest outfit


Castiel watched Sam read out a sermon, studying his face intently. He noticed each turn of Sam's eyes, each small flicker in his face as something he said affected him in a way that no one else could know. He was reading about the brothers Cane and Able. Castiel noticed a slight look of pain in Sam's eyes. He made sure to speak to him after the Sermon.

"Sam. I noticed that that particular story caused you pain. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Cas looked straight into Sam's greeny-blue eyes and noticed a pain there so intense that he felt with all his heart that he needed to help this person. The eyes looked back at him, full of surprise.

"oh! Thanks Cas, but I don't know that there's much you can do" Sam looked straight back, Noticing a greedy glint in the intense blue stare. Suddenly, Sam thought of all the times he'd looked at Cas and felt a strange stirring in the pit of his stomach.

Sam grabbed Castiel roughly by the shoulders and pushed him back against the church wall, kissing him deeply. At first Castiel was so shocked that he froze, but soon he was fighting for control, tasting and licking Sam's mouth. Sam could feel Castiel's hot breath in his mouth as he ran his hands along Cas's back. Soon, he was tugging at the trench coat, urging it off of Castiel's shoulders. Cas helped, pulling his arms out roughly and swiftly, not breaking contact with Sam's lips. The need for Cas swelled in Sam and he slid his fingers up under Cas's shirt. He could just feel his hipbones, and as he slid his fingers up further he could slightly feel the bones of his spine. Cas's body was warm under his touch, almost burning his fingers. Cas's fingers moved in Sam's hair pulling and tugging, moving Sam's head to angles that suited him better. Sam had never been with anyone stronger than him before, and he like the feeling of someone controlling him. Suddenly Cas flipped them, pressing Sam's back against the cold stone of the Church wall. Sam moaned into Cas's mouth, and because they were pressed so close, he could feel the rush of blood go straight to Cas's groin, making his already hard cock throb. Sam couldn't get close enough. His hands were everywhere, but it still wasn't enough. Somehow Cas stripped his shirt off in one move, moving straight on to Sam's. Sam parted from Cas for a moment just to look at the sheer glory of his body. Sam looked him up and down greedily. He knew it was wrong, lasting after an Angel in the house of god, but that this magnificent being wanted him filled him with such pleasure that he began to cry. Just one tear rolled down his cheek, before he felt a warmth where the tear had been. He raised his eyes to Castiel's face in time to see his tongue snake back into his mouth. Cas tilted his head to the side and looked at Sam intently

"Salty. But is this not what you want?" Cas looked concerned, his brow crinkled and he took a step. He looked disappointed and stung. Sam's eyes widened as he realised what Cas was thinking and he took a step toward him with his arm outstretched.

"No! I – I mean Yes! This is exactly what I want, I just..." Sam placed his hand on Castiel's jaw and ran his thumb along the bone, feeling the soft skin and rough stubble. "I never expected you to feel this way too" Sam's answer was so quiet he wasn't sure if Cas would hear it. With his eyes to the ground, he was surprised when Castiel's mouth crashed into his, hot and desperate.

"I have found that I need you, Sam. I need... This. I have also found that I do not care that this is blasphemy... It is also bliss." They were the words that Sam needed to hear.

Sam spun Castiel around and forced him against the wall again, Kissing him fiercely. As he kissed, He toyed with Cas's belt buckle, Undoing it and shoving his pants around his ankles. Sam toyed with the waistband of Cas's boxers until the soft fingers he trailed along the sensitive line pulled an impatient groan from the back of Cas's mouth. It was an animalistic, guttural groan and it sent shivers through Sam making his cock twitch.

Sam tugged Castiel's boxers down to reveal Cas's long, hard cock. Just looking at it filled Sam with awe and he took it into his mouth almost reverently. He had never done this before, and though he felt guilty using techniques he'd felt Jess use on him, he knew they felt good.

Sam teased the tip of Castiel's cock, flicking it with his tongue then swirling his tongue around it. After a while of tasting and teasing, Sam hit something and Cas let out a gasp, so Sam took that as he cue to go further. Sam took as much of Cas's cock as he could and he left it there for a while, feeling its length and warmth in his mouth. It wasn't as bad as he'd feared, and by the way Cas's hand was tightening in his hair, he knew he was doing something right. He pushed again, this time running his tongue along the vein that travelled across the bottom of Castiel's dick. He licked it and traced it, humming when Cas gasped, which made him moan harder.

"You are... extremely good at that" Cas pushed out through gritted teeth. Trust Cas to speak during a blowjob.

Sam hummed some more, loving the guttural sounds that Cas was making. There was something terrible about the way he was pulling these moans out of an Angel in the middle of a Church. It was even more terrible because Sam loved it that much more.

Sam had been tasting precome for a while, and he licked and swirled at the head of Cas's cock for a while until he suddenly went down on it hard and fast, pulling as much of it in as he could. Cas's head went back and he let out a hard moan, thrusting his hips into Sam's face, begging and whimpering for more. Sam obliged and as Cas rocked his hips into his face, he tried as many things with his tongue as he could. He must have done something right, because Cas let out the loudest moan yet which echoed through the Church, becoming louder. Sam hummed in pleasure and suddenly Cas gasped.

"Sam! I think I'm going to – "His sentence was cut off by the moan that tore out of him as he came hard and fast down Sam's throat. Sam loved his smell. He loved his taste. He loved everything about Cas's orgasm, and how he looked now, Sweaty and dishevelled but with a sharp lust still in his eyes.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time" Sam looked up at Cas, still on his knees, this time doing up his pants.

Castiel looked down at Sam and noticed his still hard Cock. He tilted his head and frowned.

"Sam, this isn't fair. You just... did that and you're still hard. I want... I need to do this for you" Castiel looked at Sam so intensely that Sam thought he was going to spontaneously combust.

"Are... Are you sure you want to? I mean... Blasphemy and all. You are an Angel" Sam looked down as if he was in pain. He didn't want to make Cas do anything that might result badly for him.

Castiel grabbed Sam's chin and kneeled on the floor with him, sitting high on his kneed so that he was still taller than Sam, but only just. He kissed Sam slowly at first, showing as much emotion as he could, and finally the kiss grew stronger; displaying the passion he had for the man in front of him.

"Sam. You make me feel... I can't even describe it. There aren't words for this even in Enochian. I want you with every fibre of my being; every part of me wants you."

And without another word, warmth and golden light enveloped Sam, and he felt safe and warm. He realised, later that he had been wrapped in Castiel's wings as he transported them to a place that could only be a creation of Castiel's. It was warm and lovely, and they had each other and that was it.

And it was bliss.


End file.
